1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) manufacturing process, and in particular to a method for inspecting UV (Ultraviolet) illuminance in multi-level bake furnace for TFT-LCD manufacturing process and a pickup assembly device for performing the method.
2. The Related Arts
For a multi-level UV bake furnace used in a TFT-LCD manufacturing process, the most important process condition is the UV illuminance to glass. Due to difference existing between individual ones of lighting tubes mounted in each level of the multi-level UV bake furnace and the difference of deterioration rate of the lifespan thereof, the UV illuminance that is irradiated to glass is varying with time and, once exceeding the requirement of the manufacturing process, will affect the quality of product. Thus, inspection of the UV illuminance for each lighting tube of each level of the furnace must be carried out according to predetermined frequency.
The conventional way of inspection is to install UV illuminance inspection sensors in each furnace level and corresponding step motors are installed to move the inspection sensors to desired inspection sites for collecting data. The sensors and the step motors are of high expenditure and require complicated wiring and a large amount of installation space and have a high chance of failure. Specifically, a conventional multi-level bake furnace used in the TFT-LCD manufacturing process has 16 levels and each manufacturing line needs 6 bake furnaces. In other words, in the conventional way of inspection, each manufacturing line needs 96 UV illuminance inspection sensors and driving motors in order to inspect if the illuminance in each level meets the requirement of the manufacturing process.
Thus, the UV illuminance inspection method adopted in the conventional multi-level UV bake furnace for TFT-LCD manufacturing process must be further improved.